7 Deadly Sins: Orochimaru's Story
by Zmallet
Summary: Orochimaru's downfall. Where did it go so wrong? He was once pure at heart, without the corruption of the darkness. What happened?


**7 Deadly Sins : Orochimaru's Story **

**Chapter One - Pride**

Summary: Orochimaru's downfall. Where did it go wrong? He was once pure at heart, without the corruption of the darkness. What happened?

A silver haired Jounin landed next to a group of Chunins training with their sensei, the Sandaime. Proud to be the three students of the current Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru made sure they always trained hard and tried their best to meet their sensei's expectations. Tsunade was the medic ninja of the group. Able to control Chakra to the furthest extent, she could learn just about any jutsu if shown how. Jiraiya, who did pay more attention to the girls in the next team than training, always got into trouble but had the determination to become one of the best shinobis. Orochimaru, a true genius, had the best fighting skills in the group and was the best in the group during missions. Sarutobi was their sensei, and he loved all of them to a father-child closeness.

"Ah, Sakumo. What are you doing here?" Sarutobi smiled, directing his attention toward the silver haired Jounin.

"Hokage-sama. I've been sent by the Jounin-exam's officials to announce who has passed." Hatake Sakumo replied.

"Hey! Aren't you the 'White Fang' of Konoha? Wow! I've heard so much about you! You're my hero!" Jiraiya came running up to Sakumo and started nagging him enthusiastically.

Sakumo just smiled at the boy and said,"One day, you will have your turn to be a hero as well. Take that chance and become a fine shinobi."

Jiraiya beamed up at him and mumbled an 'ok' before running back to his team mates.

"So I take it you'll be announcing the names now?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sakumo continues, "Attention all Chuunin! The results for the Jounin exams are in!" Loud cheers are audible among the whole field.

"The Chunin who have passed are! Inuzuka Tsume! Aburame Shibi! Hyuga Hiashi! And Orochimaru from Hokage-sama's team!"

All of a sudden everyone was murmuring excitedly among themselves again.

"Ahh! Orochimaru-chan! You are so incredible! You made it to Jounin after only one try!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Huh. I bet I could've passed, but Sarutobi-sensei probably was too busy looking at Orochimaru's jutsu to even notice me!" Jiraiya grumbled grudgingly.

"Hmph. Well if you want to become a Jounin, just become stronger. It's not my fault if you're a pathetic weakling." Orochimaru said coldly.

"Orochimaru-chan is so cool! Now you can do A-rank missions! Wow, it will be so dangerous but Orochimaru-chan never fails!" Tsunade continued ranting.

"You should train as well Tsunade. If you don't train you'll become even weaker than Jiraiya and you'll never become a Jounin like me!" Orochimaru said smugly.

"Orochimaru, stop it."

It was the Sandaime. He'd heard every word they'd uttered.

"Don't put your team mates down. The key is still teamwork, remember."

Orochimaru hesitated reluctantly before hanging his head in shame.

"I... I'm sorry Sarutobi-sensei. I'll stop it now. I understand. Sorry Tsunade, Jiraiya."

"That's more like it. Okay, lets continue training!"

After the the day was over, Orochimaru ran the way home happily. He couldn't wait to tell his family about the good news. Jounin! Only a handful of Chuunins got chosen that quickly!

However, as he got home, everything was silent. This was strange, as normally his household would be swarming with little kids and adults chatting away. Creeping about, he reached the back door and knocked. No answer. He slowly creaked the rusty hinges of the oak door open and peered inside. There was no light illuminating the dark hallway, but even in such darkness Orochimaru could sense somebody there. A slight silhouette was visible in the gloom, and Orochimaru cried out.

"Mother? Father? Is that you?"

The silhouette shifted and a cold voice hissed into his ear just before Orochimaru lost consciousness,"I'm sorry Orochimaru."

**----------------------**

**Author's Notes:**

**First chappie :D Please review... I know it's really OOC. Too much direct speech... I swear the next chappie will be better. D: I hope anyways. Eeee so short ee**


End file.
